An Old Alliance, A Renewed Love
by reignthe100101
Summary: Margareta, Queen of the Germans, has missed her child hood love, King Francis. She returns to French Court just to be happy, but soon sees her old enemy, Louis of Conde, flirting with the new Queen of France, Mary Stuart. With a broken heart, Margareta looks to Queen Elizabeth Tudor for comfort and maybe a new alliance with no old strings attached.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi, this is my first fanfic. This is not based on historical facts. I don't own any of the characters (I wish I did) except Margareta, she's my little child. I hope y'all enjoy this! Thank you Rachana for your reviews, you keep me going!**

* * *

I was surrounded by all those that I loved, except one person was missing; Francis. I'd been at French Court for a full three hours and he had yet to come to me. Catherine told me not to grow distressed, that he'd be here any moment. His much talked about wife had finally made her way to the banquet hall to formally welcome me to French Court. She had also been away from the castle when I arrived. She apologized for her and her husband's absence at my arrival but, she did these things so by the book. She said what she was supposed to and went to do more things she was supposed to. At French Court I had always been able to relax, this Scottish stranger didn't know how to do that. I'd heard plenty about her from Catherine since being at court. Catherine had told me about how she changed from when she first came to Court. Bash had written about her a long time ago about how in love he thought he was, now he only wrote about his true love, his wife, Kenna. From what Francis had written I knew Mary and Francis had once truly loved each other, how he wrote about her now was saddening to hear his hurt in only written words. Staring at this woman hurt me to my very core, knowing she had hurt someone I care about so deeply even if I did not know how exactly. To make her first impression on me even worse, I saw how she flirted with Louis, the Snake of Conde. I wanted to slap the man who stole my bastard sister's innocence with his charm and lust for a married woman while he had been in Germany. Oh, how I hated him.

I was about to make my snarky remarks to him when the trumpets sounded. "King Francis," the page man announced. The entire room knelt respectably and that's when I saw him. The man I'd loved since I was a child. The new King of France, -and Scotland- my Francis.

* * *

"How long will you be gone?" my dear sister pleaded to me. I took her hand and responded, "I don't know exactly. Perhaps until something awful happens here, or sooner seeing as that nothing has happened since I solved the dispute on the borders months ago." My sister didn't take my humor the way I had imagined she would. She was just my bastard sister but we had been raised together and she had always looked up to me and loved me. Of course most of the country did that seeing as that I am the queen. "Margareta, don't play politics with me. How am I going to deal with out you here? And you are leaving your mother in charge! She hates me! Everyone does…." I felt bad for Paris, it was so hard to hear her say that but sadly it was true. Paris is a constant reminder of my father's one time of being unfaithful to my mother during their marriage. It had been a time of great loss for my father and mother, they had just lost the only boy my mother had ever given birth to. My parents didn't see each other for a whole year, when my father returned home he had a babe from Paris in his arms. His babe at that. Mother was heartbroken. Paris's mother died in child birth therefore, she always looked up to me for a woman remodel. My mother tried to raise Paris, she just couldn't look at something that screamed personal betrayal. My mother has hated Paris since she came to Germany and so have many of our people.

"I'm leaving Belliford here to guard you. He has been my guard ever since that night. He is loyal to me, and he will protect you from my mother, the Nobles, and anyone else. Alright?" I looked down at her full of concern. This was the first time since our father's death that she was being left in Germany without a loving monarch to protect her.

Tanya, my servant, took the last of my clothes that I'd selected and put them in a trunk to be carried to my carriage. "You will meet me at French Court for Charles's festival. If you fear you are in danger tell Belliford, he'll take your three day bag and take the tunnels to the cottage. Paris nodded solemnly. I wrapped her in my arms and squeezed three months' worth of love into that hug. I was leaving my sister to the wolves as I tried to go and remember who I was, who I am. My guards eventually came to tell me that my carriage was ready. I said my goodbyes to Paris and quickly walked passed my mother's chambers and headed off to French Court to see those that I have and would always love unconditionally, no matter the betrayal.

* * *

To my disliking, my mother found me before I could get to my carriage. She said, "I hope you weren't planning on leaving before saying goodbye to the woman who gave you life." I smiled and shook my head as I gave my mother a hug. She stroked my hair and told me how much she loved me and hoped I would be safe.

My mother and I looked close to anyone who had ever done just that, looked at us. The truth is my mother and I don't really care about each other. We knew it was our duty to look strong and united, loving each other wasn't in the handbook. Don't get my words confused, we didn't hate each other or anything like that. We simply just didn't have love. My mother and father had truly loved each other, my mother and father also loved all of my sisters. My father however, was the only parent I loved. That's why losing him and becoming queen so quickly was the worst time I've ever experienced.

My mother knew what going to Court meant to me. It meant I'd be near the people I actually had family like love towards. It didn't sadden her to know that I loved Catherine and not her, if anything it made her happy to know I had a mother figure out there somewhere. That's how we were. I guess you could say we did love each other because of that but that's how far your so called love covered our situation.

"If the Nobles cause any problems you send a messenger to me immediately and I will be here as soon as possible," I told her rubbing her shoulders. I looked her straight in the eye and said, "You will take care of Paris too." My mother opened her mouth to refuse, I assume. I stopped her before she could say anything, "I know you too don't like each other, please be kind to her. If not for me, for father." That got my mother's attention. She straightened up a little and brushed her perfectly clean dress and said, "Yes, my Queen." I nodded officially.

My mother walked back to the castle doors, they opened, and my mother left to go and assume command of my country I'm sure. I saw my little sisters gathered by the window of the nursery that overlooked the court yard. They were weeping and hugging each other. With just the little time I spent with them, we had learned to love each other. I waved to them teary eyed and blew a kiss to all five of them. I gathered up my dress and took my driver's hand and stepped into my carriage.

When my driver shut my door I got settled in the Royal carriage. The inside was a little more extravagant than the out. We had made it that way in case of people who hated the Crown found us. We hoped they would think the carriage only had Nobles, they were less likely to be attacked.

The inside had a beautiful painting of the German country side. My father had it done by one of our most skilled artist. When the carriage became mine after my coronation, I had velvet covered cushions placed on the seats. I had goose feathered pillows placed inside. My husband had added a foot ledge to the front of each bench. He had made it himself. He cut holes big enough for heated bricks to go in and rise for maximum comfort for me. He had always loved his crafts. It was thanks to my husband that my feet did not dangle uncomfortable. How I had loved the man who had left me alone in this world only three years ago.

I heard cries of, "That's Queen Margareta's carriage!" People ran up to the carriage but no one touched it. They showed their love by respecting my space, oh how I loved my people. They continued to cheer until we hit the woods. I tried to calm myself with the little bumps the carriage hit.

* * *

They difference between being in a town and the woods is extreme when I'm in the carriage. The unmade road is the easiest to notice. There's the darkness, though my men have lit torches. Another is that I can tell all my men on horse back are closer to the carriage now, we've reached bandit country. I'm not afraid of these parts of the woods, I know for a fact my mother and sisters are. We've never been attacked and the only people I've ever scene out here are hungry men who have lost work. I usually tell one of my me to take him into town and get him a meal and help him find a job. I was ecstatic that we reached the end of the woods with out hearing any hungry moans. I was also very happy that the men were spacing out and that the road was smoother.

The sky had been dark for hours but my men didn't pull into a lodge. I think they were excited for France too. France meant French women for their choosing. I laughed silently to myself as I fell asleep against the carriage's wall.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I know nothing really interesting as happened yet, just try to bare through the next chapter, maybe it'll change your mind! Reviews are gladly appreciated but your view is too so thanks anyway!**


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke to the calling of my name. Heavy French accents shouted my name joyfully. It pleased me to know that even though I wasn't their queen, they still endured having me in their country, and joyfully at that.

I could hear the little children chasing after the carriage. I opened the curtains to the back window directly behind me and smiled. Their little faces were smiling right back at me. I waved to them and let the curtains fall.

* * *

To be perfectly honest, I am not as self-indulgent as I may sound. I truly do enjoy hearing people shout my name with high spirits. That's only because I've heard people shout my father's name, Francis' father's name, and many other rulers' names shouted with hatred on their tongues. I indulge in the people's love for me as a way to remind myself that I never want to hear my name shouted in hatred and despair.

* * *

As we draw nearer to French Court, more people began to cheer. After all, it is the towns outside any palace I've been to that know me the most.

Much to Catherine's disliking, I have always been one to amerce myself with the common people. I need to know how they work, feed their families, show their love, and how they feel about monarchs. I try to make a connection with everyone I meet. If you are a ruler, shouldn't you at least know who you are ruling?

I hear my guards talk to the French soldiers and we are let in to the courtyard. I wait respectively for my driver to let me out. I can hear the murmuring of the well-dressed crowd none surprisingly outside. Our time in the French country side, gave the people of French Court plenty of time to make preparations for me and my men.

As my name is announced, my driver opens my door and sticks out his hand. I take it as lightly as possible. There is no reason to thrust my weight into his hand when I have a free one myself. I step out of the carriage with the smile I was taught to wear since I was a babe.

The first person I make eye contact is with Catherine. My smile instantly becomes genuine as my eyes see Bash too. I walk much too slowly for my taste, darn stupid formalities. I reach Catherine and say, "Oh, Catherine, it has been much too long." I hug her, though I know I'm not supposed to. She accepts my embrace instead of pushing me away and replies, "It truly has, my dear."

I squeeze Catherine's hand as I turn and walk to Bash. He gives me his true smile as a forcefully pull him into a hug. He hugs me back respectively and laughs, "You always were one to give formalities a kick in the rear."

I smile and say, "And you were always the handsome one. I see time has not taken that away." He laughs again and it makes my heart swell to have this natural friend with me again.

Catherine clears her throat and says, "Your grace, I apologize on behalf of my son's and daughter-in-law's that circumstances made it unable for them to be here. I'm glad to be the one to welcome you to court and tell you that they will both be in attendance to your feast tonight."

I smile and say loudly, "People of French Court, I take no offense to your Graces' absences. I hope that my visit will only strengthen the alliance between our countries. French Court has always been like a second home to me. I thank you in advance for your hospitality and I thank you for this warm home coming in this freezing weather."

Many in the crowd laugh at my statement. I simply smile as I'm supposed to. The truth is I'm hurt by the fact that Francis is not here. I'm worried at the same time that he might not even want me here. Or that he's injured. So many thoughts run through my head as I walk side by side with Catherine inside.

The castle walls are just as I remembered them. The first thing I notice was the HD (Henry and Diane) tiles had been taken off the walls and out if the floors. I looked at Catherine and smiled, she must have been so ecstatic to do that. We had both hated Diane but I had never hated Bash was the difference.

When Catherine left me to my room, I sent all the servants away. Told them I wanted to unpack alone, and that I would send for them if I needed anything. I just needed a moment to myself, in a non-moving area. I did unpack all of my dresses alone much to my servants disliking. I told them not to fret, that I would be a handful for the next couple of weeks, just give me some time. This won me a few giggles and I smiled.

It was time to prepare for the feast when I went out on my balcony to see if Francis had returned home from the Abbey yet. My servants got me dressed and groomed in just enough time for me to be only slightly late to my own feast.

* * *

I reacquainted myself with Nobles, met more Nobles, met more Dukes and Duchesses, met more Ladies who were interested in being mine, and met two special ladies of Court.

The first, Lady Lola. Francis had mentioned her in his letters countless of times. Of course what can you expect? She is the mother of his only child. She was more than that though. She had her own mind, her own thought, and that was hard to find in all these feathered filed heads. She spoke what was on her mind, which was extraordinary. Her opinions weren't famous, but they were right. She was absolutely incredible. I made plans to have tea with her the next day.

The second, Lady Kenna. Bash's wife. Anyone could tell you she is beautiful but not just on the outside. She had this light about her. The way she looked at Bash was with such love and devotion. It made my heart swell up with joy that Bash and Kenna had found happiness, even love, out of such a God forsaken wedding night. Kenna spoke to me as though I was an old friend once she got passed her jealous protectiveness. She opened up to me and made me laugh countless of times. Lola came over and I asked if Kenna would join us for tea tomorrow. Kenna smiled genuinely and said yes. She ran off to dance with her husband and left me all smiles.

Lola left to go see her baby. Before leaving she said, "Since you are one of Francis's friends and I've met you, perhaps you'd like to come and meet our son sometime." I smiled and said, "If Queen Mary hadn't been named the Godmother I would have said, 'Of course! I'd love to see my Godson again!' But I understand Mary stealing my glory, and yes I would love to meet your son." She laughed and continued her on her way to the nursery.

As Lola left I was starting to feel utterly alone. Catherine was talking to a man, Lord Narcisse. I was confused why she was talking to someone who had betrayed the crown but I felt Catherine knew what she was doing. Bash and Kenna were dancing and laughing; too much happiness that I did not wish to disturb. So my thoughts wondered off to someone that they often do, they went to none other than, Francis.

* * *

It had occurred to me that I was surrounded by all those that I loved, except one person was missing; Francis. I'd been at French Court for a full three hours and he had yet to come to me. Catherine told me not to grow distressed, that he'd be here any moment. His much talked about wife had finally made her way to the banquet hall to formally welcome me to French Court.

She had also been away from the castle when I arrived. She apologized for her and her husband's absence at my arrival but, she did these things so by the book. She said what she was supposed to and went to do more things she was supposed to. At French Court I had always been able to relax, this Scottish stranger didn't know how to do that. I'd heard plenty about her from Catherine since being at court. Catherine had told me about how she changed from when she first came to Court.

Bash had written about her a long time ago about how in love he thought he was, now he only wrote about his true love, his wife, Kenna.

From what Francis had written I knew Mary and Francis had once truly loved each other, how he wrote about her now was saddening to hear his hurt in only written words. Staring at this woman hurt me to my very core, knowing she had hurt someone I care about so deeply even if I did not know how exactly.

To make her first impression on me even worse, I saw how she flirted with Louis, the Snake of Conde. I wanted to slap the man who stole my bastard sister's innocence with his charm and lust for a married woman while he had been in Germany. Oh, how I hated him.

I was about to make my snarky remarks to him when the trumpets sounded. "King Francis," the page man announced. The entire room knelt respectably and that's when I saw him. The man I'd loved since I was a child. The new King of France, -and Scotland- my Francis.

Bash had walked in with Francis, I hadn't even realized he'd left to greet his brother. I suppose Bash told Francis I was finally here because Francis scanned the room until his eyes met mine. They seemed to wake up from some sort of sleep. They glowed with what I hoped was longing and love. He stopped at the entrée way and announced his Court and declared his official apology for not being here to greet me when I arrived. I nodded trying to contain myself as I felt blood rush to my cheeks. Oh, how I wanted to jump into those arms that had held me so long ago.

Once the music began playing and people's eyes were somewhat off Francis, I ran to him. He lifted me up and hugged me ever so tightly. I laughed with such pure joy that I didn't care that people were staring at us and whispering. I hadn't seen my best friend, the man I loved, in two years, I just wanted to be with him. And for a moment it truly felt like it was just me and him.

Francis set me down and looked at me the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. He caressed my check and laughed.

"You and your disobedience to formalities," he said it with a kind humor, not a cruel one that my mother would have surely used on me.

"What about you," I asked. "Not being here when I first arrived. How dare you?"

We laughed and I realized we had started to dance during our time of pure laughing. It looked like he had only now realized it too. Again the air surrounding just us was filled with laughter. When his wife cleared her throat beside us, my spirits instantly fell as I came back to the world of Court. I could see Francis's eyes had lost their light as well.

"I know you all are happy to see each other but you may very well keep in mind the next time you jump on my husband, it should be in private," Mary said in a deadly whisper.

Francis pulled me in protectively behind him and said, just as deadly, "And you should keep in mind that everyone who is in this room, except for you, knows that I have not seen my closest friend in almost two years. You should also keep in mind that Conde looks a little to protective for a man who sleeps with married women." Mary had no response and looked surprised since she had come here to tell someone else off, only to be redirected at herself.

Mary turned around to be met with (surprise, surprise) Louis of Conde. Francis looked hurt by their reunion but smiled when he turned to me as I said, "We have much catching up to do, it would seem."

I looked at him with deep confusion and compassion as he nodded and took my hand. I became sore afraid that maybe I would have to be just a friend to Francis during this visit. I was afraid that all I could do to his heart while here was help it heal instead of fill it with new love.

He wrapped his hand around mine like any other gentleman would and escorted me to his meeting room, but we quickly went through the passage that lead directly to the King's Chambers.

Perhaps my fears were for nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

He took his hand off mine and I sighed ever so quietly. He walked to the chest by the fire and placed his crown carelessly on it. He sighed loudly and sat on a cushion close to the fire. I slowly began walking over to him. I debated on whether I should sit down next to him or near him. As I gathered the skirt of my dress he put one arm up and rested it around my shoulders as I sat down.

He looked at me as I stared at the fire, trying so hard to imagine what he might be thinking about. I could feel his eyes slowly caressing my entire body.

"Say something," he whispered as he pulled my hair piece out releasing my auburn curls. I could barely breathe as his fingers tried to spread my hair out and around my shoulders.

I breathed in quickly and asked, "What do you want me to say?"

"Hmm, why don't you tell me about your journey?" I could tell he wanted to talk about something else, so I refused him the pleasure of denying his problems.

"No, you dragged me in here for a reason. Francis, I don't know what's happening between you and Mary. You need to tell me what the problem is or my help is utterly and completely useless," I looked at him sternly.

He sighed loudly, "You always were so stubborn." He let his hand fall into his lap. I was sad he had taken his hand away from me but I was truly interested in knowing what was happening between him and Mary.

He told me all about Narcisse and the black mailing against him for his father's death. He told me about the night Protestants had invading the castle. He told me what Mary had suffered through. He told me about how he had tried to wait for her and go at her pace. How she had forced herself upon him to make an heir but she wasn't even ready for that. He told me how she asked to be with Conde and have his protection through it.

By the end of him explaining it to me, he had his head in my lap and was fiddling with my hand as I stared into the fire with hatred for the universe for hurting, not only the man I love but, my very best friend.

He looked up at me and asked, "Why'd you come to France? And don't tell me it was to reestablish the old German- French alliance."

I looked at him and thought, _I came to France to tell you, I'm still in love with you! I came to France because we could now get married at last! _Instead of saying the thoughts of my heart, I said, "Because I was worried about you. I hadn't visited in two years. I heard Claude was home again. I missed you…..and Catherine, of course."

I looked down at him to see if he was going to respond to my pause. I caught him staring right at me.

He sat up and yawned, "Weeeeeeeeeeeeell, we've missed you too. I've missed you too."

I smiled and pushed my face into the side of his shoulder and mumbled, "Unfortunately, I did actually come here for business, so we need to do that whilst I'm here."

As if on cue Catherine de Medici came in through the doors of the meeting room. "Ah! There you two are. Everyone is looking for you! I think the nobles want to have a look over you before agreeing to a new alliance. And His royal highness is expected to be dancing with his wife, not in his chambers with the Queen of Germany."

Catherine's words were not said harshly. She knew how Francis and I loved each other, or at least one way I loved him. Catherine also knew what others would think. Francis and I weren't children anymore and we were in French Court after all. Catherine quickly put my hair back in place, smoothed out my dress, patted down some of Francis's curls, and placed the crown on his head.

She left before us so we could be announced again. Francis took my hand and led me to the meeting room, he shifted my head into the formal we had both learned to do and kept walking, head strong, like a king.

The music paused as we were announced. We nodded so everyone could arise and continue talking. I heard one person say, "Her hairs too perfect for them to have done anything." I smiled, Catherine had always been able to fix any of my mistakes.

Francis asked if I'd like to dance, I said yes after requesting him to ask the band to play a German song. He left to go and consult the musicians and talk to a few noblemen along the way. When I was left to my thoughts I felt someone pull my elbow. I turned around to see Louis of Conde staring back at me.

"Queen Margareta, it's been too long," he laughed and took a drink.

I responded smugly, "Obviously not long enough, I still remember your name." He didn't take that well. "Of course it has been long enough that you were able to get enough courage to make the Queen of Scotland love you." He looked furious at the mention of Mary, I smiled and walked over to where Francis was being whispered to by a drunk Duke of God knows where.

"Everything alright?" I ask giggling slightly, Francis looks disturbed by what the Duke said.

I'll be fine what's I forget that the Duke of Orkney just told me he has slept with all of my mother's Flying Squad and how he wants to take my mother to bed and ensure she can't walk afterwards." He shivered.

I laughed and ran my thumb over his cheek and said, "Oh, you'll be okay." He tried to laugh it off too.

He nodded to the musicians as they finished a song. The conductor got the crowd's attention and said, "There royal majesties will now dance to a song form Germany called Reunion. Many of you may recognize the title as it was the song King Henry Tudor and Anne Boleyn danced to often."

The music began playing and Francis and I bowed to each other. We danced and giggled as if it had only been us in the ballroom. No musicians, no Nobles, no mothers, no wife; just us.

When the song ended and Francis set me down the only sound I heard was his breathing, his gasps and mine were in perfect sync, then I heard the applause. Of course people were cheering, we ad basically just preformed for them and we had been good too. Francis and I had learned that song since we began learning formal dances, we had designated it our dance. I can't believe he had remembered it.

We were separated to talk to different people for a long time. Every once and I awhile, I'd look up to see what he was doing nine out of ten times he was already looking at me.

When we were finally together again, it was around midnight. We were doing a formal dance that had no contact other than hands. Our dance had involved a series of lifts and turns and close spacing. I was still in shock that he had remembered it all, I was scared by the same fact.

Nervously I asked him, "Have you done that dance with anyone else?"

He waited until we were looking right into one another's eyes and said, "Why would I do that with anyone? You are the only one who knows the steps to that dance and all the steps to me."

My heart filled up with joy. Francis had just said no one else knew him like I do. That became something I would stow away and savor forever, along with the beautiful gleam in his eyes that made me feel like the stars and the moon in the midnight sky.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So I know I'm moving kind of slow but I really like getting Francis- Margareta moments. I want to thank Rachana so much for reviewing, even if you were the only person that read this I would keep writing for your amazing reviews! Love you!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters (I wish I did, early Christmas list anyone) except Margareta, she's mine.****I'm totally saying screw history while I'm writing this so there's no sick Francis just for all y'all worried children.**

**Okay,** **enjoy!**

* * *

I heard my door open. It was a servant girl bringing in my breakfast. I smiled at her as she placed the tray down and curtsied to me.

She addressed me in a sweet small voice, "King Francis picked out your breakfast, your Majesty. I hope that's alright." I nodded. "Anything else I can get you, Your Majesty?"

"Yes. I would like to know your name, if that's alright." I tried to say it as sweetly as possible and with a gently smile on my face.

"Annette, your Majesty." She smiled, curtsied and left.

I like this Annette, she didn't hover and ask a billion times over if I needed anything. My servants back home knew that I like to do things myself, it was a trait I had inherited from my father. He had made his servants his closest friends, and he took time to understand all of our people not just the ones in fancy linen. I tried to do so as well, I had also tried to make my servants lives easier by doing things on my own. My mother, Catherine, and sometimes my servants, have never enjoyed that part of me. I didn't care, I just figured I have two hands, I can do things on my own. That's probably one of the reasons I fell in love with my husband.

Just as I was thinking of how my husband's hands would move across his workshop table back in Germany, there was another knock on the door.

Expecting it to be Annette, I pulled my robe on as I got out of bed and said, "You can come in." To my surprise it was Francis. His smile was brighter than the early morning sunlight pouring in through my windows.

"Good morning, Queen Margareta. Forgive me for intruding, I was just curious if I could join you for breakfast?" He was already dressed and I could see a servant, Annette I think, standing in the corridor.

I smiled and said, "Of course, I would like nothing more." As he turned to tell Annette to bring in his food, I said, "Would you please give me a moment to get dressed, King Francis?" He looked sheepish as he nodded and left.

Annette came in and set Francis's tray next to mine on the table by the fireplace. Annette said, "Would you like help changing, your majesty?" I nodded my head and we began the routine every female royal and servant girl knew since what felt like birth.

As she combed through my hair I asked her, "So how long have you been working at French Court?"

She kept working through my hair and said, "Just a few years, your majesty."

"Do you find any joy of working here?" I prayed she would be honest, for most servants told royals yes to save their skin.

"I truly do. We servant girls get in on all the French Court drama. It's also nice to make fires for you royals in the winter. It gives us warmth too. Working in the castle also means we can go to the kitchen more than servants of Nobles and Ladies." She put earrings on me and continued her work on my hair.

* * *

That was as far was our conversation went, for she had finished my hair. I smiled and allowed her to go and retrieve Francis. It hadn't taken Annette and I too long to get me ready, less than 10 minutes had passed.

Francis came in only a few moments later. Together we sat down and begun preparing and eating our food. As we sipped a drink called, coffee, he told me how Narcisse had come to him last night during the feast to talk about how wonderful his niece was, again. We laughed at the idea of Narcisse forcing his niece into Francis's bed.

We laughed and spoke about our children hood a bit more. We kept the entire conversation light, like his eyes.

_Oh sweet Lord, those eyes will be the death of me,_ I thought to myself.

"Hmm, I forgot to tell you," he set down his cup and wiped his mouth. "I thought maybe we could hold Charles's festival here. It's only a few months away, which gives you time to go back to Germany or anywhere else a few times and a reason to come back French Court."

I smiled, he wanted me to come back to French Court, to him.

"If your Nobles, your mother, and your queen approve then I'd love it." I put my hand on his and smiled genuinely. "This is a very kind gesture Francis and I think my people will enjoy it here, I know I do."

We laughed for a while. We shared funny little stories about young Charles and Henry. He said I could go see them as soon as we finished. He also told me about his son. I indulged in how his eyes widened with love and affection as he spoke about his son. Even though he was not of a woman he loves, he loved him with every breath that came in and out of his body. It truly was remarkable to see.

"Lola told me that you two talked last about coming to meet him," he looked delighted by the idea.

"Yes, Lola invited me and gave me her blessing to meet your son. We are actually having tea together at noon with Lady Kenna. They both seem so absolutely lovely." I said it genuinely, those two women were very strong minded and filled with wonderful conversation.

Francis smiled and put his hand through the side of my hair and let it linger on my check as he made circles with his thumb. He chuckled and said, "I'm glad you've made friends so easily."

* * *

My guard opened the door and announced, "Queen Mother Catherine de Medici requests an audience, your Majesty." I nod and Catherine walks in and waits till the guard shuts the door to speak.

"Oh, my dear," she hugs me tightly. "I've spent time with you, yet I feel we haven't gotten caught up."

I hugged back and said, "Well, you were busy making sure this castle was held in mint condition until Mary arrived."

Catherine's smile and Francis's fell at the mention of Mary. I didn't realize they both had hatred for Mary. Catherine sat down in the seat across from Francis and me.

"Okay," I said. "If she has brought this much sadness," I look to Francis and squeeze his hand, "and hatred," I look at Catherine, "then why have you not gotten rid of her."

Catherine smiles as her imagination goes somewhere I didn't mean to lead it, "Oh my dear child, how I have missed you so."

"That's not what I meant, Catherine. I meant, an annulment. Francis, you don't need to protect her and you don't need this alliance with Scotland."

He remains to look down at where he is fiddling with our hands.

"If only that were true," Catherine says. "France needs this alliance with Scotland, or else we loose any chance we had at the English thrown."

I smirk, "Not quite."

Francis looks up at me in confusion, "What could you possibly mean, Margareta?"

"If you and Mary get an annulment, there is still a way that you can go after the English crown, with me." I smile as they try to depict what I just said.

"Your family line." Catherine's face lights up as she remembers that my mother is King Henry Tudor's youngest sister. "Your mother gave up _her _right to the English crown by marrying your father, but Henry was scared of losing the monarch so he gave your mother's children the allowance to be next in line for the thrown if his children died off with no heirs of their own."

I nodded as I remembered that my mother was closest to Henry and her father, she was the only child to be granted this when they married.

I looked to Francis to see how he was reacting to the news. He looked dumbstruck. I squeezed his hand, as it was still in mine, "Francis, are you not made happy by this news?"

He seemed to wake up as I spoke to him, "This is great news. Mary can be happy and take back Scotland. France doesn't lose England. I, and I get you." He smiled and seized me in an embrace.

I was crying tears of joy, I wiped them away before he pulled back only to pull my head down so he could kiss me on the top of my head.

"Now, now. We need to keep this quiet or else your cousin, Elizabeth, will do everything to have your head. We also need to talk to Mary. The pope will no doubt enjoy this idea, two strong Catholic leaders with the second strongest pull on the English thrown," she claps as she stands. She spins around and comes to us and says, "I want you two to enjoy this visit, perhaps find the making of a good marriage while you're at it."

She walks in front of the door and pats down her dress and her expression to keep this new plan a secret for as long as possible. When the guard shuts the door I look at Francis. He looks like he just realized something horrifying.

"Francis, what's troubling you?" I stare into his eyes trying to show my full concern.

"If we break the alliance with Scotland, Mary won't have our troops to take back her country. She'll be killed as soon as she's not the Queen of France." He looked at me with the fear of a thousand men about to go into an unwinnable battle.

"We'll just reestablish the alliance. We can keep everything from the marriage contract except her right to rule over French citizens unless they are appointed soldiers from us, and she'll lose the title of being your wife. We can still protect her Francis, I promise."

He looks into my eyes and asks, "You'd marry me and help protect my previous wife?"

I look at him trying to show all my love and say, "Francis, I would marry you and burn down the entire world if it made you happy. That's what I want you to think about, do you think you could actually find happiness with me as your wife? Do you think you could ever love me, or fall in love with me?"

I was terrified as I asked him, I was even more scared by his slow response, "How could I not, I've been the happiest man just sitting next to you right now. I've loved you since we were children. Falling in love with you will be as easy as breathing since I started falling when I walked in to the feast last night."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! I know I'm moving a little slow, yet fast on Francis's changing feelings I'll try to balance those out. If you're wondering about Margareta's husband, just wait until the next chapter, I'll probably talk about him then! **

**Keep checking and reviewing! Thanks for reading! Love you, bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

He had said it. He's falling in love with me. But will it be enough to get him to annul his marriage with someone he utterly and completely loves. I decided to put those negative thoughts out of my mind as I prepared myself for tea with Lola and Kenna.

As I walked with my few strong hold guards to the south garden I took in the scenery of French Court. It was beautiful. Spring had finally come to French Court, the garden was still in its new beginning stage, yet still beautiful. I took a in a long breathe and looked at the garden trails I had run on for half of my life. So many secret hiding places that only Francis, Bash, Mary, and I knew- if she remembered any.

I saw the girls walking up to the place Kenna had planned to have tea. She had begged me to be in charge of throwing anything I needed at Court whether it was a small tea gathering or Charles's Festival. I obliged happily, giving her my complete faith with only knowing her for a few short hours.

They smiled when the saw me reach the opening of the garden.

"Good afternoon, your Majesty," Lola said with a curtsy.

I bowed my head to both of them and replied, "Good afternoon, Lady Kenna and Lady Lola. Shall we sit down?"  
They nodded and we sat down at the perfectly arranged table. The little sandwiches were all perfect squares. The tea cups and silverware were works of art individually. I smiled at Kenna and said, "You weren't lying when you said you were a perfectionist of a planner."

She giggled and said, "Your Majesty, I hope you did not truly think I was a liar." Her mockery made both Lola and I fill the air with laughter.

As the tea was poured into our cups, Lola said, "Your Majesty-"

I raised my hand to cut her off, "Please, don't call me that. At least when we are alone. It's simply the fact that I hear it from everyone all the time, my servants and my guards refuse to oblige to these wishes. I pray you would."

Lola smiles and touches my wrist in a sign of care, and says, "We understand and if that is what you want, what kind of friends would we become if we did not oblige, Margareta?"

Kenna smiles too and says, "I'm honored to have this chance to be your friend and I will not blow I by calling you through stupid formalities." All three of us laugh.

"Wow," I say.

"What is it? Are you feeling ill, Margareta?" Lola's eyes are full of concern and Kenna looks worried too.

"No, no, no," I shake my head. "It's just that I've only been at French Court for, not even a full day, yet I've had and heard so many genuine laughs. It's nice."

Kenna looks taken aback when she says, "That sounds awful, I'm so sorry."

Lola nods her head in agreement as I say, "Unlike here, I have no friends in Germany. While my father was king he finally convinced German Nobles and my mother that the girls they had chosen for my Ladies, weren't doing what they were supposed to do, they weren't being my friends. When their fathers told them what they were doing wrong, they came back to me and pretended to be my friend. I requested that I find my own ladies in my own time. When I was married, it was okay for me not to have any Ladies, but now all the Nobles want me to look for them now, at the very least two. I just haven't found them yet."

Kenna looked sadden by this news, "I wish we could help you. Do anything, well….. Maybe we can."

Lola and I looked at her confused, "What could you possibly be thinking?" I asked her.

Kenna smiled deviously, "Well, I can throw you a huge party so you meet more than just the eligible girls in Germany. I can make the invitations go all the way to Austria and to Spain, I heard your spoke fluent Spanish, and anywhere else that might work. Nobles never enforce nationalistic Ladies, just Ladies."

I smiled at the idea as Lola said, "You said we, what can I do to help?"

Kenna replied, "You have the best people skills of all of us. I tend to be entranced by people's jewels and extravagance. Margareta has to be formal, so she'll be unable to express her true colors to someone, therefore they won't show theirs as well. You, well you have always been the most open during social events. I men this in a good way, and since you are now Margareta's friend you'll know who can move on to the next stage, the one behind the scenes. From there, Margareta will make the decision on who she wants."

This was the best idea I had ever heard of, Kenna was absolutely right. With all of our skills being used and put into the right place I could find two or more girls who had the friendship I want and the social skills I need. These girls could be the reason I find happiness in Germany once again.

"Then it's settled. We all team up to find you the best Ladies Europe has to offer, besides Kenna and me of course." Lola says and we all laugh.

As our conversation leads to many different minor discussions Lola finally asks about Charles, "So can you tell us about your husband, King Charles?"

My guards straightened up and said in unison, "Long live the King."

I raise my hand and say, "Long live the King."

As they all settled back into comfortable stances, I continued, "My husband was one of the kindest men I have ever known."

Kenna tired not to pry too deep as she asked, "Yes but what I'm really interested in, is did you love each other?"

I laughed lightly and said, "Yes, we did."

The two ladies in front of me looked like they had just seated themselves down for the best show in the theatre.

I knew the wanted me to tell them our love story, so it's what I did.

"When my father began to grow ill, he made one final attempt to convince Henry to marry Francis and me but Henry was still debated on which country's alliance he needed more. He said he needed more time to think it over. Well, my father didn't have the time to wait. He began searching for an eligible man immediately. All of them came to Germany, princes, dukes, Nobles all of whom would make excellent alliances for Germany and I manage to fall in love with a carpenter in a fancy suit."

I hear Kenna say, "Aww," as if it was a perfect fairytale.

"When I told my father of Charles's social status, he quickly wrote up the land grant and gave it to Charles's father, making him a son of a wealthy noble. We were married seven months later. My father walked me down the aisle, and Charles became my husband. We were crowned king and queen after our honey moon tour. Taking over my father's kingdom before he died was very important to us, so we could spend time with him and learn how to be good rulers at the same time."

"Was there always Nobles around you all? Did you even enjoy any of your father's last moments?" Lola asked genuinely saddened if I hadn't.

"There were Nobles around most of the time, but we got in a lot of alone time in those last couple of days. When my father died, Charles and I had been king and queen for five months. We ruled Germany in perfect unison for another 9 months. I had invited Henry, Catherine, Francis, and Bash to Germany for my sixteenth birthday. Henry had brought Diane so I had forced him to stay in town. We had a huge party for me but just three days after my sixteenth birthday men raided the castle and killed Charles."

I was crying by now. Thankfully they were silent tears and I could keep talking through them.

"We haven't found the men who did that yet but I'll know them when I see them."

"How?" Kenna asked, fear in her eyes.

"Charles and I were young and we had a duty to have heirs as soon as possible, and we simply loved each other so we shared sleeping quarters. I was asleep when Charles heard the guards outside grunt and fall down. Charles woke me up and quickly lifted me off the bed and laid me down on the freezing floor next to our bed. He took extra blankets to make it look like both sides of the bed sloped down. He then faked being asleep and that's when they came in. They killed him and I watched the whole thing through a hole in Charles's grandmother's quilt. The men ran when they heard the sound of my guards coming down the hall. My guards found me and we went into maximum security detail. Henry, Diane, Catherine, Bash, Francis, and I were put into closely guarded quarters. I had to make public announcements though and when the others left Germany I felt utterly and completely alone."

The entire sky darkened to the end of my love story. I decided to add more to the awkward silence by saying, "When Charles died I also lost the baby I had been carrying for two months."

That's when Lola spoke up, "Oh you poor dear." Her motherly instincts couldn't bare hearing about my loss as she clutched my hand.

The sky had darkened and the clouds began to rumble. We all got up and locked arms and quickly ran to the covering. We were all out of breath and laughing. We looked awful. We were all soaking wet. I put my arms put after we had all brushed down our dresses and we linked arms once again and walked into French Court as complete messes together.

They hugged me and Kenna said, "We are sorry for your heart's pain."

I hugged back and said, "Thank you for giving me the most fun I've had in almost three years."

They left with high spirits as did I. I knew they could never be my Ladies but I was happy I could be their friend.

As I walked closer to my chambers, Mary Queen of Scots was staring me down. I prepared myself to not let this Scottish fool win in any terms over me.


	6. Chapter 6

"What are you doing?" Her eyes threw daggers at me. Thankfully I had a great tutor in self-defense; both physical and mental.

"I'm on my way to my room, Queen Mary. I hope that is alright, your Grace?" She nods in understanding but I can see despise in her eyes.

I bow my head respectively and continue walking with my guards getting a little closer to me. It's like they know when I'm being attacked whether verbally or mentally.

"Please wait, Queen Margareta. All of my friends and family have had the chance of eating with you except me, perhaps we could have dinner tonight." She smiled that fake smile at me.

"Forgive me for sounding rude, Queen Mary, it's just I have dinner with your King and Queen Mother this evening." I smiled with daggers in my own eyes.

"Perhaps I can join you all." She began to walk away before I could respond. Her guards and servants followed her in perfect unison and my men gathered closer to me, I heard one whisperer say, "Scottish bastard thinks she's really the Queen of France."

I smiled my men knew me far too well. What Mary didn't know was that my guards weren't protecting me from getting hurt by her, they were protecting her from getting hurt by me.

I was drying my hair by the fire when there was a knock on the door. My guard opened the door and said, "His highness would like a word with you, your Majesty."

"He can come in, Billiford." I continued to run my towel through locks of my hair when Francis walked in.

"You know we have servants that can dry your hair for you," he laughs and I do too.

"Well after your wife cornered me in her own castle, my guards have been a little nervous about letting in French servants." I looked at him showing all my disappointment I had in the way his wife spoke to me.

"I heard about that, I'm sorry. She had no right to say anything like that to you." He grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

I looked up at him from the fire and said, "She's like my mother." He laughs at this and takes a seat next to me on the sofa.

"I'm serious, Francis. The way she worries about image. It's like she was trying to punish me in front of all her servants. She also wants to join us for dinner." I express all my sadness in that last line.

"I don't think it'd be that bad of an idea, you all haven't met in an informal setting. You all could become friends." He looked like he really wanted that to happen.

I shook my head as I stood up to get my brush off the chest by the fireplace. "I know you love her, but I don't and I have no intent in learning how to do so."

He gets up and takes both my hands into his and says, "I love you both."

"But you're _in_ love with _her._" I say without looking at him and walking towards the window.

As I stared into the rain I began to feel so cold. I wrapped my arms around myself and sighed. That's when I felt his arms wrap around me and give a gentle squeeze.

"I told you I began falling in love with you last night, which was a lie." His voice was soft but it didn't make the pain any less hurtful.

"The truth is-"I turned around in his arms and stopped him from continuing.

"Please, don't say it. I don't think my heart could handle that." I turned away and walked back to the fire and watched the fire crackle as my heart broke into the smallest of pieces.

I heard him take a breath in to justify what he was supposed to have said, but I was quicker.

"Francis, I've loved you since we were children. I thought you were to be my husband." My voice cracked as the tears began streaming down my face. "I know you didn't- you don't- feel the same, but I can't bear to hear those words when you are the sole reason I came to French Court." I turned to look back at the fire.

"God, you are the stupidest, smartest girl I have ever met!" He yells at me. He runs his hands through his hair in a sign of anger.

"And you are foolish boy who is too blind to see his wife is the cause for so much hate and pain!" I yell back with just as much anger. I hate this.

"You are still not getting it!" He looks at me and I almost break.

"Then tell me, Francis! Tell me why I'm the dumbest girl you've ever met!" I look at him with so much anger in my face trying to block the hurt that hides in my eyes.

"Because you can't see that I have been in love with you since I met you when we were children!" He gasps for air as he runs his hands through his hair once again.

"You don't mean that," I breathe out.

"Yes, I do." He steps closer to me and grabs hold of my hands. "I love you. I'm in love with you. I've fallen hard for Mary but I've never stopped loving you."

We told Billiford to get a message to Catherine (and Mary) that Francis and I would be having dinner alone that evening. We were sitting on the sofa, together, and we were just sitting there in comfortable silence. Then, he broke it.

"Remember when you first came to Court," I could hear the smile on his lips.

I continued to rub his arm that was wrapped around me, as I said, "Yes. We were ten. It was your first birthday Mary was at convent since she had arrived and my mother presented me as an alliance option, but Henry still though the alliance with Scotland was strong."

"Ah," he sighed out. "You're reminiscing in all the politics that lead up to our meeting. I meant, do you remember how it felt when we were children and the only thoughts we had in our minds were to be together and have fun."

"Of course I remember that, that's why I was thinking back to the other things." He laughed at my weak attempt for recovering my mistake. I laughed too and began talking again.

"We were taught to bow when we first met but I ran into your arms and tried to kiss you, to give you 'girl germs.'" I laughed as I remembered how my mother scolded me and Catherine had laughed at how Francis remained perfectly still.

"I thought it was a German thing," he laughed.

"Says the King of France," I laughed with him and tried to memorize how the rise and fall of our chest matched in perfect sync.

"Okay, okay, you're right," he laughs gently. "Continue with the story, it's like I'm reliving it when you say it."

I smile and decide to continue, "That night we were asked to dance together, and we did. That's when we were told by Madame Cherie that we had perfect dancing alinement together. And to think, it was one of the simplest dances we knew at the time, which set us up on our childhood dancing frenzy."

We laughed as we remembered our childhood dance tutor.

"I swear she was always cursing at me in Spanish," he said rubbing his eyes.

"I know she was, I spoke fluent Spanish back then too." He squeezed me a little tighter as we laughed again.

"Keep going," he said not forcefully but sweetly.

"As I learned new and exotic dances as children we also played together, remember?" I feel him nod.

"From that first meeting, our mothers made an agreement- some time in France and some time in Germany. I remember us taking classes together and how I was farther ahead than you and as I remember I was the better sprout on a horse."

He chuckled and said, "I was the Dauphin of France, my mother was crazy over protective."

I laughed and replied, "Was? She still is, and I think it's absolutely wonderful. I wish my mother did that for me." I felt him tighten up, he knew about me and my mother- all too well. "You know the only reason she ever did protect me was because she had no luck in having a son."

I couldn't hold back the tears as I remembered the night my mother had told me she didn't love me and that I was the reason the entire dynasty would crumble.

He sat up, therefore I did too. He turned me around so I could look at him as he said, "My mother and I love you and know that you will go down in history as one of the strongest queens of Europe."

I smiled as he took me into his arms and said, "Get some rest, we'll do some more reminiscing tomorrow when you have excellent dreams about our childhood fun."

He gets up and gives me his hand to pull me up. He walks me to my bed and tucked me in like I was a little child. He looked back at me before he opened the door and said, "Goodnight, Margareta. Love you."

And with that, I went to sleep with a huge smile on my face and warmth in my heart.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in forever and sorry for the one swear word in this chapter. Sorry to the Frary shippers who are upset with Margareta, but I'm just giving Francis a chance at happiness and if that ticks you off, sorry.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

I awoke as France's morning sunshine poured into my room. I sat up and stretched my arms and just breathed in the happiness I fell asleep to.

He had said it. He said he loved me. In my heart I knew that he was still in love with Mary and I would need to leave it to him to decide what he would do with her in his heart. The rest of my heart tried to push out that negativity, for I wanted to start the day off right.

I got up and on cue Annette walked in, bowed, and- thankfully- smiled at me.

"Is your Majesty ready to be bathed and dressed?" She asked sweetly.

I nodded and we began our routine.

Afterwards, I left to go and eat breakfast with Catherine, Claude, Francis, Bash, and –unfortunately- Mary. I kept telling myself not to jump across the table if she said the wrong thing. Billiford, as if reading my mind, came closer to me and said, "Your Majesty looks exquisite, as usual. Her Grace, the queen, has nothing on your Majesty."

I smile up at him and say, "Are you sure? I feel a bit strange in blue." I gestured to the beautiful gown I was wearing. It was indeed my only blue dress and it looked good. The beading and lace design was a beautiful flowing master piece.

"You look beautiful, Margareta and don't let some Scottish queen tell you any different." He bowed and returned to walk at the respectable distance from me as we neared the King's dining hall.

When the doors opened my guards immediately went to their memorized places for maximum security view and waited for any threat. I simply walked with Billiford to the table where Bash, Catherine, and Claude were seated. I noticed one amongst them was not of the royal family, but a noble man.

Catherine beamed as I sat down next to Bash and near her, though she was at the end of the table, she said, "My dear, so glad you could make it."

I nodded and said, "Thank you for inviting me, Catherine."

Catherine opened her mouth to say something but Claude was too quick for her mother. She got up as she said, "Well I am the only one who has not gotten to spend time with our Margareta."

She makes a fake pouting face as she hugs me. I hug her and say, "I've missed you too, Claude."

She smiles down at me and returns to her seat next to the noble on her mother's right hand.

Bash coughs and says, "I heard from my wife that you've decided to use her resources to find Ladies." He took a drink of his coffee and looked at me waiting for a response.

I nod and say, "Your wife is amazing and I know she will make the whole ordeal somewhat enjoyable." He smiles back at me.

I feel that was something to distract me from the Noble and the absence of Francis and Mary.

I break the awkward silence growing over the table and say, "Where is Francis? And…..Mary?" I gag out her name.

Claude laughs at my distaste for her sister-in-law. I suppose she doesn't like Mary either.

Catherine looks worried on how to share news that she is withholding. As she opens her mouth to answer as the double doors swing open and low and behold the King and Queen of France and Scotland walk in.

They hold hands formally until the doors shut and Francis steals his hand back leaving a dumbstruck Mary standing alone. She finally commands her feet to move and comes to sit directly in front of me.

Francis walks over to Catherine and gives her kisses on the cheeks and does the same for Claude and finally me.

For a moment our eyes catch each other's and it feels like it's just us. Before the moment even started it was over. I feel sad as I see the empty chair beside his wife and mother and realize that's where he's going. Then I hear his voice directly beside me, he hasn't moved yet.

"Brother, do you mind if I sit next to our dear childhood friend?" Francis has his arms out in question.

Bash nods and arises from his chair to sit by Catherine. Mary looks like she was commissioned by the Devil himself to destroy the world. Catherine doesn't look too happy as her son settles in next to me and grasps my hand in his own. I smile genuinely to Francis and then deviously to Mary.

"Care to explain to our guest on why you two are late?" Catherine looks between Mary and Francis.

"I suppose Francis and I were very exhausted from his late visit last night." She gives me her own devious smile to me, from across the table.

Everyone looks a little awkward as they all assume what happened between Mary and Francis last night. Francis looks angered by Mary's comment. Me, I feel like a dumb child for thinking Francis could just love me.

I take my hand out of his and move my body a little farther away and say, "All is forgiven, Mary." I smile a fake smile at her.

"Queen Mary," she says correcting me.

"Please, let's excuse formalities. All of us except the one Noble cowering next to your mother-in-law." I say turning my attention onto him. "Tell me, what are you doing here?"

He looks a little frightened, yet tries to compose himself very quickly with a fake sense of pride and says, "I'm a close friend to the Crown, your Grace."

"To my mother and sister in bed; not the Crown." Francis corrected taking a drink from his cup.

"Francis!" Catherine hissed to her eldest son. "How dare you say such preposterous things?"

"Why, mother, my dear brother simply speaks the truth." Claude smiles brightly. "Except Narcisse doesn't come into my bed since you claimed him as your own."

"Claude-"I cut Catherine off from her lecture.

"Why Claude, you know better." I say sarcastically. Claude smiles and I hear Francis and the others laugh. All except Mary. _What is her problem_, I ask myself. I try to get some reaction from her as I bring up her whore.

"Whatever happened to your engagement to Louis of Conde?" I ask, seeing Mary perk up in the corner of my eye. I see her open her mouth to come up with some lie, but Catherine is too quick.

"Oh, he had a change of heart last minute." Catherine says staring at Mary with hatred. I knew she hadn't enjoyed the idea of marrying Claude to Louis, but it beat seeing her Francis in pain.

I wasn't the only one to notice Catherine's accusing stare, but thankfully the doors opened revealing a messenger.

"Forgive me your royal highnesses," he says as he bows. "I have an urgent message for the King's Deputy."

Bash gets up with a heavy sigh and says, "I will see you all at the feast tonight. Good day." He leaves without even knowing what the message said.

Narcisse leaned into Catherine and she nodded before addressing the rest of us, "Narcisse, Claude, and I have a meeting with some other Nobles to find Claude a decent husband."

The three of us bow our heads and watch as they leave, meanwhile Claude is mumbling about how she doesn't want to be married off.

The tension is thick enough that it could be physically cut. None of us are eating. None of us are making eye contact or trying to break the heavy silence. When I feel Francis trying to hold my hand I stand up in fury.

"What the hell happened between the two of you last night?!" I nearly yell.

Mary looked pleased by my reaction to her comment from earlier. Well, she got what she wanted. I was hurt.

"Nothing happened," Francis says calmly trying to take my hand.

I pull my hand away from his reach and say, "That's not what your precious queen said!"

Mary looks angered by what I said, she stands up and spits, "You're one to talk trying to steal my husband!"

"I love him more than you ever have or will! At least I'm not sleeping with a Bourbon whore!" I say with just as much venom.

This just makes the Scottish queen turn even redder. "That's it!" She starts to walk out, but turns to say one last thing. "You are a-"Her eyes widen in horror.

I follow her gaze and my heart shatters. Francis' grasp on the chair is loosening as he falls to the ground. I'm just able to stop his head from hitting the floor with my hands. I lay his head on my lap. I start pushing away his hair and whimper his name when I see the blood coming from his ear.

I look up at Mary and my throat burns with tears as I say, "Get a physician!"

She runs out and I hear her yelling, but all I'm trying to hear is Francis' breathing and heart beating. _

Francis was fine by the next morning. He was already taking care of business when I finally saw him awake.

He smiled past the Nobles as I walked in. He returned his attention to them and said, "May we resume this later in the day." They all nod, bow, and leave.

"You weren't there when I woke up," he says into my hair as I squeeze him gently. He pulls back from our embrace searching for answers in my eyes.

"I was praying, praying you wouldn't leave me," I choke out past the tears that are already falling against my commands. "I thought I was going to lose you indefinitely."

He brushes away my tears and says, "You can't get rid of me that easy." _

That night as we sat on the sofa staring at the fire, he finally convinced me that Mary was simply trying to make a show and that nothing had happened between them. I believed him this time; putting my heart into the Devil's hands and saying _go ahead crush it when he does_.

**A/N: Okay I know I kind of stole the show's Francis' near death thing but I couldn't come up with anything else. For the Frary shippers out there, I'm sorry I'm ruining Frary, but I felt like Francis deserved a chance at love too. And I was wondering if changing POV would be cool.**

**Remember I love feedback good or bad, thanks for reading anyways ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I was thinking of doing a Frary AU, would that interest anyone. I don't know how good my writing is so I don't know if I should do it or not. Oh and I'm still thinking about changing POV, anyone finding that more intriguing than Margareta's mind?**

**Anyway, I had a pretty bad day so if my writing has a special dose of sucky, I'm sorry.**

* * *

I had been at court for a full week now. The tension between Mary and I was still thick, but luckily she and I had come to an unspoken agreement to stay away from each other. It was working so far, we only had to do formal acknowledgements.

The confusion between what to do was still a problem for Francis and myself. I knew I loved him, and he had told me he did. The truth was, I knew he loved Mary more.

Bash and I had talked about it. All he had to say was, "It'll all work out, but if you want Francis- not France- you're going to have to keep fighting for him. He may love Mary, but his love for you is growing stronger. Just give it time." It had helped ease my worries a little.

I hadn't seen much of Francis, besides his nightly visits. He was busy ruling a kingdom, as was I. My mother had started sending me minor political disputes to solve and return to her immediately. In all her messages, there was no, _I love and miss you, Marg. _I had sent her a message to my sisters sending my love and promising to be home in a month. I had also sent a message to Paris saying how I was glad to hear she and my mother hadn't killed each other- yet.

The second half of the week had been much calmer than the start. I was walking through the garden when I was met with two boys I hadn't yet said hello to.

"Why Prince Charles, is that you and Little Henry?" I asked bending down to their level and holding their ball in my hands.

"Margie!" He cheered as he rammed into me, knocking the ball out of my hands and me to the soft grass. Little Henry had finally made his way to Charles and I when he jumped on me too. I knew he couldn't possibly remembered me since he had been so young when I last saw him, so I instantly concluded he was following his elder brother's lead.

"Where have the two of you been?" I asked as I began walking, holding hands with both of them.

"We were in Spain with Charles's _girlfriend_," Little Henry says making a spitting noise as he said 'girlfriend.'

"Oh, is that so?" I asked looking at Charles.

"She's a play mate, but mother says I have to marry her." Charles makes a yucky face too.

"It's not all that bad being married," I say hoping my voice sounded even, even though I was talking to little kids; I didn't want them to know it still hurt to talk about my husband.

"I miss King Charles, but I don't want to get married like he did," Charles says. He opens his mouth to continue but is interrupted by my guards.

"Long live the King," they all say in unison.

"Long live the King," I say raising my hand to signify they may relax their stances.

"I don't want a girlfriend," Little Henry says.

"Neither do I," Charles agrees.

"You say that now, someday you'll want her to be more than a play mate," I say to both of the princes.

We had reached the shore line of the bay and I sat down with Charles sitting next to me playing with the shells, and Little Henry rested his head on my lap and spread out on my skirt. Charles was muttering about girlfriends and wives. I smiled as I took at this moment.

Once Little Henry began to stir around, I suggested we play ball. The boys smiled with delight. I sent one of my guards to get a picnic prepared and tell the Queen Mother where her kids are in case she gets worried.

We played for a while with an overcast that threatened to downpour at any moment. I was worried we wouldn't be able to have our picnic, but thankfully the sun began shining down on us as a few servants brought out our picnic. I smiled and thanked them before they could set it up. I helped the boys set it up and we began to eat by the shore of the bay. Once they had eaten they both took their place on my lap and sprawled out on my skirt.

I brushed some hair out of Charles' face so it wasn't blowing around when he breathed out. I smiled down at them and looked at the horizon. It was a gorgeous setting. I heard birds singing and I began absentmindedly humming along. The breeze that was gently blowing made it so the temperature was just right.

I heard footsteps behind me and turned expecting Billiford, but I was gladly surprised to see it was Francis.

My heart skipped a beat when I saw his smile and his eyes.

"How are you today, Queen Margareta?" He asked with a bow.

"Perfectly well, thank you. And what of you, King Francis?" I asked after bowing my head.

"Much better now," he said as he sat down next to me.

"Oh, and why is that, may I ask?" I said teasing him.

"I'm with my two wonderful brothers and I have the best view in France," he said looking from his brothers to the horizon, to me again.

"It is gorgeous out here, isn't it?" I ask taking in the beautiful landscape around me and the curls that came out around his crown.

"It is, but I was talking about you, Margareta," he said sincerely.

"Francis….." is all I could get out.

He leaned in closing his eyes as he got closer, but I put my hand up.

"Francis, someone could see," I said turning around, trying not to wake Little Henry and Charles on my lap.

"So you do worry about looks," he says as he takes off his crown and puts a hand through his curls.

"I do if they could dishonor me as a queen," I said. "I don't care about formalities, but I am a queen who can't be the King of France's whore."

"I know that," he said. "I would never let anyone call you that." He looked sincerely into my eyes.

"You can't guarantee that," I say looking into his eyes. "Francis, if we do anything and we get caught, the pope will never agree to an annulment." I look at my hands that are brushing Charles' hair.

Francis took my other hand and said, "I know. I just don't know how long I will have to wait for that day. France needs to show unity and control against England. We can't afford to change our alliance to Germany."

"France can't afford it, or Scotland can't afford it?" I ask taking away my hand.

"Margareta….." he said trying to get my hand back. I didn't let him. I knew he was looking at me to respond, but I wouldn't cave with my eyes or my voice. "Fine, Scotland." He waited for me to say something, I didn't. "I still love and care for her, Marge. I love you too. Please don't be upset by this."

I gave him access to my hand and squeezed his as it fell in place with mine. "I'm not upset with you. It just hurts to know you love someone else." I look into his eyes. I feel at home with him.

My mind briefly goes to an alternate reality where Francis and I are sitting right here. I have his arm around my shoulder. He's placing kissing down my neck as I brush the hair out of a little boy's and girl's faces. I feel happy in this image, just like I am now. I look at the kids on my lap again. I don't know them, but the girl looks like Francis and the boy reminds me of my little sisters.

I come back to reality and save that image in my heart and make a silent pray that someday that vision will come true.

* * *

**A/N: Just so you know, Margareta isn't like Nostradamus. It was her being a happy, wishful thinker.**

**QUESTIONS:**

**Do y'all want switching POVs or no?**

**Anyone interested in a Frary AU? Most likely present day.**

**As always, thanks for reading and please take the time to review. Thanks XD**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So I'm gonna try getting into Francis's head, bear with me. Enjoy!**

**Francis POV**

After Charles and Little Henry woke up, Margareta and I played with them for a few more hours. Another picnic basket was brought out for us to have dinner. After dinner, Margareta and I took them back inside. When we reached the nursery, I thought we were just dropping them off with the nannies, but Little Henry thought differently.

"Margie, will you read to us," he said as he tugged on her skirt.

She smiled, picked him up, and said, "It would be my honor."

I watched as she tucked in Charles and Little Henry. She began reading one of their adventure books to them. They began drifting off, but I was enchanted by her voice. She leaned down and kissed Charles and Little Henry on the head; it was the most perfect scene to watch. The nannies curtsied as we left and Margareta spoke quietly to them when we reached the door.

"If they ask for me, don't be afraid to send for me. No matter how late. Do you understand?" She asked sternly, yet kindly all the same.

"Yes, your Grace," the curtsied again. We bowed our heads in response and left. As we walked from the nursery I remembered I hadn't seen John all day.

"Wait Margareta," I said as she began to turn the corner. "Would you accompany me to see my son?"

"Are you sure? I don't want to intrude on father- son bonding," she said, she sounded nervous.

"Nonsense. I want you to meet him and Lola has already granted you permission," I said hoping she wouldn't leave me.

"Okay," she said as she joined me to walk to my son's room.

We had spent over an hour playing with him, when Lola came in.

"Oh, I didn't realize you were coming, Margareta," she hastily said brushing her skirt.

"I hope it's alright," she says almost sounding worried. "Francis and I were just with Charles and Little Henry when he wanted to see the little Prince John."

"Of course it's alright," Lola says as she and Margareta share an embrace. Margareta gives John over to Lola. "So, was he good for you?"

"Yes. Oh he's so precious," Margareta gushes. "His little face is the cutest thing I have ever seen. Thank you for letting me meet him."

"I'm sorry I wasn't here to introduce the two of you," Lola says sincerely.

I cough and say, "Well, I think it's time, Margareta, for you to get some rest. You have a day of Nobles and packing ahead of you tomorrow." I couldn't believe she was leaving the day after tomorrow. I knew she was coming back, but a month without Margareta was unimaginable since I got her back.

"You're already leaving?" Lola asks. I suppose her and Margareta had really hit it off.

"Unfortunately yes," Margareta sounds sad too. "I have business that must be attended to in Germany."

"She'll be returning to French Court for King Charles's Festival," I say more for myself than for Lola's need to know. I hear her guards straighten and say, "Long live the King."

Margareta says it back and continues with the conversation, "Yes, your son's father is kind enough to invite me back." They share a laugh, we say goodbye to Lola and leave.

"So tomorrow we'll finalize the renewed treaty and then you'll have your feast tomorrow evening," Billiford says to Margareta as we stand in front of her door.

"Thank you, Billiford," she says with a smile. She leans in to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight, Billiford."

"Goodnight, Margareta," he says and returns to the guards.

Well, I will see for our meeting," I say and kiss her hand that is being held by my own.

She smiles and says, "See you tomorrow King Francis."

And with that I watch her go into her room. My guards and I begin walking to my quarters when I hear the door open and close. I turn around and am surprised to see Margareta's servant walking towards the servant quarters.

I walk towards her and say, "Wait."

She turns around and curtsies saying, "Yes, your Majesty?"

"Are you going to your quarters?" I ask her. She nods. "Why?"

"Her Grace likes to prepare herself for bed," she says. "I only come each night in case she ever changes her mind."

"Thank you for doing that," I love seeing someone take extra lengths to make Margareta happy.

"Good night," I say with smile.

"Good night, your Majesty," she says. She curtsies and waits for me to turn around before she does the same.

I walk to my quarters with a smile on my face. As I lay my head on my pillow, I'm still wearing that God damn smile from thinking about making me Margareta happy.

**Margareta POV**

It was the happiest day I had ever had at French Court. Being with the boys and Francis had been the most fun and the most relaxing moment of my life as Queen Margareta. I didn't even feel like Margareta, Queen of the Germans; I felt like Margareta, the girl who might one day be married to a boy named Francis.

As I thought about Francis, I went to bed with a smile on my face.

"_Goodnight, Charles," I said giving him a kiss before turning to the candle by my bed and putting it out. _

"_Goodnight, my Love," he said as he positioned himself against my back._

_I snuggled in next to him. I felt his hand go to my ever growing stomach. I loved knowing I was carrying his child. I loved going to bed each night in his arms. Charles made being Queen of Germany not sound as frightening. I may have loved my childhood friend, Francis, but I knew my love for Charles was true too._

_I was thinking about names for our baby when I heard noises coming from the corridor. Charles awoke instantly and said, "Margareta get on the side of the bed now."_

_I did as he said. I was afraid. Was someone invading the castle, I asked myself. Charles quickly covered me in blankets, but I was able to see out of the tiniest of holes. I heard Charles get back into bed and I expect he acted like he was asleep. _

_Men barged into our room. I heard Charles shoot up and grab his sword that he kept by the bed. He was standing in front of the bed now._

"_What are you doing here?" He asked to none of the men in particular. They were wearing French uniforms. "What do you want?"_

"_Your head," one of the men growled in a strong heavy accent. Four men came at Charles. I wanted to get up and do something. Call for help, anything but sit here and pray for my husband's safety. Charles was quickly overpowered. I heard my guards running up the corridor, but it was too late. I had looked right into Charles' eyes as he released his last breath. _

I woke up shaking as I remembered every detail of that night. I missed Charles so much. He was my only friend I had had in Germany. The third annual reminder of that night was coming up soon, Charles's Festival. Against my will, I recalled the rest of that night that stuck with me.

_The French animals left out the balcony. I slowly got out from my husband's make shift hiding place and walked to my husband's lifeless body. My guards came in._

"_You're too late," I say emotionlessly. "They went out the window." I hear Billiford order men to the castle's perimeter. I know they won't catch them, these men had planned this. Billiford came and sat knelt beside me as I brushed my husband's hair._

"_Your Majesty, we must get you and their Graces somewhere safe," he said quietly._

_I had been worrying about the others when I had first heard the noise, but now I wondered if this was Henry's doing. I'd never make my accusations public, I was smarter than that. _

_Billiford gently pulled me away from Charles' body. I walked like the dead until I reached my door way. I grabbed my robe, tied the knot, and put on the face of queen. _

I opened my eyes and shook my head and rubbed my hands together, as if I was still trying to get Charles's blood off my hands.

I got out of bed and told Billiford to take me to Francis's room, now.

**A/N: So I had been thinking about Charles's death for a while now, just thought a memory/ nightmare would work to tie it in there.**

**Thank you so much for 2.1 K views! I never thought I would ever have the chance to say that! Thank you so much!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So I'm typing this while my mother is sitting right next to me, so not awkward at all. Ha ha ha… yeah it is.**

**Francis POV**

I was awoken by the sound of my guards talking to Margareta's guards. I immediately jumped out of the bed and ran to the door. _Please Lord, let her be alright,_ I silently prayed as I opened the door. The guards looked surprised to see me at the door way of my own chambers. I sought out the gaze of Billiford, he was blocking someone with his stance.

"What is it," I asked, not bothering to hide the worry in my voice. "Is Margareta- Queen Margareta-okay?"

"She's alright your Grace," Billiford says. "She's actually right here."

Billiford steps to the side and I see a frightened Margareta in just her sleeping garments and her robe. "Move out of the way," I told my guards, allowing Billiford and Margareta to come into my chambers.

I see my guard shift to come inside as well, but I won't allow it. "No, give us a moment, please."

He nods and steps back into his position and I shut the door. I start to walk to the fireplace where Billiford is draping a blanket around Margareta's shoulders. I take a seat on the lounger next to her and take her hand in mine.

"Margareta," I whisper to her. "What is it?" I look at her as she looks into the fire.

Without looking at me she says, "I had a nightmare…" I wait for her to finish. "About that night."

Charles's death. Of course, with us talking about his festival before going to bed must have had an extra effect on her. I try my best to comfort her. "The nightmare's over now." I pull her into my arms. "You don't have to be afraid anymore." I wanted her to know I would protect her.

"They're still out there, Francis," she whimpered. I just held her tighter, not making false hope. Most would have, but Margareta didn't work like that. She wanted to hear the truth, no matter how bitter.

I held her until she fell asleep then I carried her to my bed. I tucked her under the covers and kissed her forehead. I told Billiford, Margareta could stay in my room for the night and that I would be on the lounger next to the fire. I laid myself down and hoped for the day I could truly tell Mary and Margareta they were safe.

**Margareta POV**

I awoke in my room at French Court. I remembered going to Francis's chambers the previous night, but I knew Billiford would have had me put back into my own bed as soon as possible to prevent gossip. He had always taken such good care of me, just like all the important men in my life.

I finally got out of my bed and began my morning routine with Annette. After breakfast with Kenna, I went to my meeting with Francis, Mary, and their Nobles. Surprise, surprise, Louis of Conde was also there.

We began finalizing the trade route through the French country side that lead into Germany when Mary had a disagreement with it.

"How come we give you all this access to trade routes in France, yet our citizens still have to be ushered through yours?" She asked accusingly.

I looked at her and said, "Your Gra-"Francis cut me off.

"We are given security traveling into Germany's neighboring countries, I think it is a fair deal, my Queen." He says sternly looking at Mary.

"I think Queen Mary is right, dear cousin," Conde pipes out.

"And who gave you permission to be in here, Prince Conde?" I asked not bothering to hide my distaste when I said his name.

"Prince Conde is a loyal ally to France and Scotland," Mary says in a matter of fact tone.

"Well, that's brilliant," I say with a fake smile. "I'm a loyal ally to France, I don't need a Bourbon prince negotiating my treaties."

"Cousin, I think her Grace is right," Francis says. "Perhaps you should await for our private council."

"King Fra-"Mary starts, but is cut off by Francis holding up his hand.

"No, my Queen," he says calmly. "Now, Cousin, please go." Francis gestures to the doors.

Louis bows his head to all three of us and says, "Of course, your Graces." He sounds a little upset, but leaves nonetheless.

I try to hide my smile as I see Mary shoot a scowl at me. We continue our alliance negotiations and soon enough we are signing the renewed treaty between France and Germany. Mary walks over to me as Francis begins excusing the Nobles.

"Perhaps when you return we can discuss an alliance between Germany and Scotland," she says with a fake smile.

"Perhaps," I say with just as fake of a smile.

"Well," Mary says clapping her hands as Francis shuts the door. "I must be going, see you at the feast tonight, Queen Margareta." She walks over to Francis and kissing him. I look away trying to push the tears back down before they have a chance to come out.

Mary smiles back at me and leaves. Francis looks confused. He meets my gaze, shakes his head, and opens his mouth to say something. I beat him to it.

"I have to go pack," I say, ignoring the sound of my tear strained throat. I walk quickly past him and out the door.

In the hall I hear Mary laughing with Conde, I try to ignore them, but I already heard them say my name. I clench my fist and keep speed walking till I'm met with my guards. I quickly tell them to block me from behind, they do as they're told just as I hear the same door I just came out of close. I begin walking to my chambers.

"Queen Margareta," I hear Francis yell. "Wait! Please!"

I don't obey and keep walking with a purpose; to get around that corner.

I round the corner and remove my shoes and run to my chambers. Once I shut my door, I let the tears fall. _Maybe he'll never move on._

I wipe my face and see an envelope near my door. I pick it up and see the Royal English crest stamped on it. _Elizabeth._

**A/N: So yeah, that wasn't my best chapter, but I just really wanted to write today. Lately stuff has been a little hard, but seeing over 2,500 views makes life a little better. **

**To my Frary readers: do not lose hope, because I still don't know who Margareta will end up with.**

**Thanks for all the reviews! The views! And the Follows and Favorites!**

**Have a nice night, bye ;) **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm so sorry! It was the last month of school so I was rushing to get everything done and I'm moving in less than two weeks so I spent a lot of time with my friends! So sorry, I'll try to update weekly once I move!**

**Francis POV**

I reached Margareta's door, but Billiford pushed me back. Just as I was about to demand he move, the door opened. In the door way stood a very distraught and red eyed Margareta. She opened her mouth to say something to Billiford when her eyes found me standing behind him.**  
**

"What is it, King Francis?" She asks moving her hands to rest behind her back. _Was she trying to hide the letter, _I shook my head trying to focus on what Margareta just said.

"I wanted to know if you were all right, your Grace," I said just as formally as she had.

"Why shouldn't I be? I'm leaving France tomorrow, its pure music to my ears," she says with a fake smile, but I see the pain in her eyes.

"Margareta…." I whisper, knowing the servants won't hear me. "Please, let us talk about it."

She looks at me for a moment, then nods to Billiford to let me pass. I walk past Billiford and follow Margareta into her chambers. I walk until I've reached the fire place. Once there, I turn around to speak but I close my mouth. I notice Margareta putting a sealed envelope onto the bed, the same one she had hid from my view outside. I mentally note to ask after we talk about what Mary had just done.

"Mar-"She cuts me off.

"Francis, don't, don't try and tell me you don't still have feelings for Mary. I won't believe you," she says and her voice cracks again. Her eyes look as though they have cracked too. I can't believe I took away the light that empowered those eyes.

"I won't say that, because you're right," she tries to conceal her sob. I continue, "Margareta, please listen to me. I love you, which is true, but I'm still in love with Mary."

This time she wipes away the silent tears and asks, "Were you lying when you said you were falling in love with me?"

"I wanted it to be true," she sits down and sobs quietly. I lean down and take her hands in my own. "I wanted it to be true, so desperately. Not just so my heart would stop hurting, but so I could be happy with you. So I could have a good life, with you, but I can't."

She doesn't react as I wrap my arm around her. She just stares out the window. I can't have things end like this, she has to come back. I need to end this emotional confusion.

"Margareta," she turns to look at me. "I'm sorry it took Mary hurting you for me to realize I'm not over her. I'm sorry I lied to you, but I truly do love you. Margie, I need you to come back to me, please." I look into her eyes trying to find a sign.

"I love you too," she says with her voice almost back to normal. "Francis, will you come back tonight?" I nod my head. "I understand just wanting to be friends again, but I still find your touch comforting and I fear I'll need that when I see my mother again." She cracks a sad smile.

"Of course," I say returning the smile and giving her a gentle squeeze.

I leave after an hour, but promise to come back that evening. I'm off to tell Mary that I'm done with Margareta, but the way she treated Margareta will not be forgotten.

**Margareta POV**

Once Francis left, I didn't move for quite a while. Then I remembered the letter awaiting me on my bed. I stood up and made the walk to the possibly deadly letter. I looked at the seal again before opening it carefully. It was from Elizabeth, which was confirmed by her signature at the bottom of the page. The letter read:

_Margareta,_

_I know you and Francis are close, but think strategically here. I can provide safety through my heart and my army. Francis can only protect you if you are on his good side. What if Mary turns him against you? Think Margareta! When I met you, I thought we had a real future of being the most powerful alliance this world has ever seen. Don't let that be just a dream, when it can be our reality._

_Come to England. Bring Paris, I think she would love London. Please consider it, Cousin._

_I miss you,_

_Elizabeth_

I missed her too, but what she was asking of me would be dangerous. My people were close to the French. How would they react to hear I went against our alliance with France to make one with their enemy; England? But I couldn't just throw away this deal, Elizabeth had the strength to rule over half of England. I didn't want my country under that half, but I knew if she went after it, France would be in that half.

_What do I do, _I asked myself. _I go to England and pray Francis forgives me._ I throw the letter and the envelope into the fire and go retrieve servants to help me pack.

**Francis POV**

I walk right past the bowing guard into Mary's chambers. She and Lola are laughing at something. The guard finally runs into the room and says, "His majesty King Francis." Mary nods her head and Lola bows. I dismiss the guard and walk over to Mary and Lola.

"There is nothing going on between me and Margareta, so why did you have to do that?!" I ask getting straight to the point.

Lola looks confused as Mary's smile turns into mock hurt. "I can't believe you think I would ever try to hurt Margareta. She and I have become such friends."

"I never did anything with her, but you knew how she felt about me so you used me to hurt her!" She stops acting knowing there's nothing else she can say.

Lola is the one to break the silence. "Francis, what're you talking about?"

I look at her and say, "Your Queen, hurt my best friend by kissing me and making me think she still loves me."

Lola looks at Mary with a hint of anger, "You were just talking about how sweet Conde is, after you kissed our friend, our King?! I can't believe you would do this to Margareta and Francis."

Mary looks at Lola and says, "I'll eplain my actions to you later, but please allow me to talk to _my_ husband alone."

Lola bows and walks out. I look at Mary. "What do you want now?"

"Francis," she says sincerely. "My feelings are still very confusing to me, but what I could feel dominantly was anger when I saw you and Margareta together. I don't know if this means I'm still in love with you, but I know it means that I do not appreciate having her here. Especially when we are having problems."

"Problems," I look at her questioningly and laugh. "Problems? You are sleeping with my cousin!"

She has tears in her eyes, they match mine. "And I'm sorry that it hurts you."

"Then why won't you let me be happy with Margareta," I say. "As my friend."

"I don't know," she says. I give up and walk out.

_God damn it, why do am I in love with the woman who only hurts me?_

**A/N: I'm so sorry if this sucks, but I started writing it like, last month. I'm also really sorry I haven't updated in forever! Thanks for reading and I'd love to know what you thought!**

**BTWs if you ship Bellarke, my Bellarke fanfiction will begin being posted this week. I've already written a lot of it.**


End file.
